Promise Me
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping one shot; While Kaiba is sick in the hospital Yugi visits him not just for the company, but to hear the one thing that he loves to hear the most.


**Pairings: Seto X Yugi with implied Ryou X Bakura and Atem X Seth.**

**Warnings: This is yaoi, if you dont like it then go away. Rated T for Kaiba's hornyness. xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... only this story!**

**A/N: I wrote this one shot back in May for my best friends birthday. She was in the hospital at the time and I really wanted to write her this because of how much she loves my stories. So I hope you like it as much as she did. :)**

* * *

><p>Yugi ran down the street as fast as his small legs could take him. He mumbled "sorry" and "excuse me" after each time he bumped or ran into anyone else in his mad couldn't even remember the last time he ran so fast in his entire life, though he was in a clear hurry to reach the flower shop. He only had five more minutes before it was seven pm which was when they closed. He would have shown up earlier but he'd been keeping Kaiba company all day. He could barely even leave his side.<p>

When Yugi saw the flower shop in sight he smiled slightly. He just had to get there in five more minutes or this whole effort would be a complete waste of time. When he approached a large crowd he quickly squeezed through and told his many apologizes. Downtown Domino was often pretty busy around this time, it seemed as though everyone was out tonight though. The good thing about being this short was he didn't have to worry about hitting as many people, he also was able to get through large crowds much easier.

As Yugi found the end of the long tunnel of people he almost tripped but quickly caught himself before his face connected with concrete. Yugi continued to run before he was now across the street from the shop. He walked up to the curb and looked both ways. Even though a cross walk was near him be found this easier, if Kaiba knew he was going to blindly cross the road he would have been so angry. When the street was clear he dashed across it as fast as he could. Luckily when he was on the other side he missed the cars that began coming after he was safe.

Yugi walked up to the front door and quickly pulled it open. The scent of floral instantly wafting into his nose from the large array of all sorts of different types of flowers that were all neatly arranged and tended to. He gazed around for a moment before spotting a spike of white hair sticking up from behind the counter. Yugi rolled his eyes slightly while approaching it. As soon as Yugi was in front of the counter he was faced with one of his close friends, Ryou.

Ryou looked slightly distorted before smiling sweetly at Yugi. "Oh hello Yugi! What can I do for you?" He questioned as he picked up a large blue present from underneath the counter that he must have been wrapping.

Yugi smiled back. "Hi Ryou, could I have a bouquet of Camellia's?" he asked politely.

"Of course! Just give me a second to put the bow on this…" he mumbled while kneeling down for a moment before raising up to his full height then placing a large light blue bow on the present. "There! Perfect."

"Whose that for?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Oh, today is Melissa's birthday. So me and Bakura are going to visit her." Ryou said while moving from behind the counter to the Camellia's. When in front of a few different colors he gazed back at Yugi. "Which color?"

Yugi gazed at them all for a moment before deciding. "The red ones."

"Good choice." he admitted while grabbing the bouquet then walking back to the counter. He punched in a few things into the register before looking to Yugi. "That comes out to seven even."

Yugi quickly got out his wallet and gave Ryou the seven dollars for the flowers. When he was handed them he smiled. "Thanks!" he said while turning to leave.

"Wait! Yugi." Ryou called.

Yugi stopped at the door to gaze back at Ryou. "Yeah?"

Ryou gave him a very kind soft expression. "I hope he gets better."

Yugi nodded in thanks before quickly dashing out of the shop. Once outside he made his way back to where he had come from. Not wanting to have to make the run all over again but for Kaiba it was worth it.

Half way through his run Yugi was already having to slow down due to how tired he had become. He gazed up and saw where he needed to be within sight but it had to still be another ten minutes. All of a sudden Yugi heard a loud honk of a horn. He glanced to the road and saw in the road, stopped was a very nice looking black car. The windows were too dark for him to even be able to tell who it was. When the window slowly rolled down and he saw his counterpart he smiled.

Atem smiled back at him. "Looks like you could use a ride." he called over to him.

Yugi approached the car. "Thanks." he said a little breathlessly from running. He got into the backseat and when the door was closed the car began. Yugi glanced between the two in the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. "You guys came just in time." Yugi admitted.

Atem turned in the passenger's seat to laugh. "When I saw you I knew you wouldn't make it up that hill."

Yugi rolled his eyes slightly. "Thanks…" He said a little sarcastically. He then gazed at Seth who was driving the car. "Seth-" he started before being interrupted.

"I know." he said quickly.

Yugi was about to question it but then remembered Seth's close connection with Kaiba and how obvious it was that Yugi was going to see him. Yugi glanced to the Camellia's in his hands and smiled at them. He knew that Kaiba didn't like flowers very much but he felt they were necessary. Plus he thought that the room he was in could use some livening up and flowers would do the perfect job for that. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Atem happen to see him, he would have died just trying to get up the hill they were speeding up now. Somehow he would have pushed himself to get up it but barely.

After a few short minutes Yugi found the car stopping. He glancing to Atem and Seth to smile. "Thank you for the ride!" he chimed before quickly getting out of the car. Before he shut the door he heard Atem's voice

"Yugi."

The boy looked to Atem from the backseat and rose an eyebrow.

"Give Kaiba our best." he proclaimed honestly.

Hearing that from Atem was a surprise but Yugi nodded. "I will." he said before shutting the door then running inside the hospital.

Once inside he wasted no time going to the receptionist's desk.

From her computer she glanced at Yugi for a split second before back to the computer. "How can I-" she suddenly looked back at him again and realization hit her. "Oh! Yugi, how nice to see you again. You can go ahead, you know where to go." she told him nicely before going back to the computer.

"Thanks." he said before walking to the double doors and pulling them open. From there he walked down a long hallway before reaching an elevator. He pressed the button near it about twenty times to call it before the doors opened for him. He then stepped inside and pressed the eighth level button. After a moment the elevator shut its metal doors and Yugi felt himself be lifted upwards. He waited silently but not very patiently. Why couldn't elevators move any faster?

After the not so pleasant wait the elevator finally stopped on the eighth floor and opened its doors for him. Yugi jumped out and almost ran down another long hallway, again reaching a pair of double doors he opened them then with a huge sigh walked slowly down another hallway where the patient rooms were. When he passed four he walked into the fifth one and he felt his heart twist uncomfortably. He hated seeing Kaiba here, it was like some kind of horrible curse had been put upon the both of them. Kaiba never got sick, this was the first time ever Yugi had recalled for the past six years. Which was an incredibly long time but very well spent.

What Yugi was guessing was that when Kaiba got sick it was bad. Really bad. He'd gotten a fever of over a hundred, shivers, chills, night sweats, horrible headaches, fainted, and he had even thrown up a few times. Yugi felt so bad for him, this was the first time he'd experienced being sick and it was like he was practically dying. So seeing him sleep was a nice change of pace. Yugi slowly walked into the room and very gently shut the door behind him, not wanting to wake Kaiba up. He went to the bedside table and placed the flowers down, already enjoying their presence in the boring hospital room. Yugi then gazed at Kaiba's sleeping form. He looked so pale, like all the color had been washed away from him.

Yugi couldn't help but frown, he stood next to him and looked him over before moving to sit down on the bed next to him. He honestly didn't care if he got sick or not, he wasn't just going to leave him to stay here for the next week. Yugi leaned forward to out stretch his hand and gently glide it over Kaiba's cheek, he felt still so warm yet he was shivering slightly. Yugi then very gently took Kaiba's hand into his, he almost let go by how cold it was. He didn't though and held it, smiling slightly down at the gold ringer on his ringer finger that was very similar the one Yugi had.

He remembered the day they had put the rings onto each other's fingers. Since that day six years ago Yugi had yet to ever remove his from his finger and he was sure neither had Kaiba. Yugi then began playing with his fingers, blushing lightly when he intertwined their fingers together. He really hoped that he was going to be ok, the doctor hadn't even told him. Just getting Kaiba to come here had been so hard. He was unconvinced he was sick even after he fainted. Yugi had to actually call over Atem and Seth to get him into the car he gave up so much resistance. He hadn't been trying to force him to go to the hospital but Yugi knew that if you had a fever over a hundred you could die and he was _not _letting anything like that happen. He didn't want to take any chances.

When Yugi felt Kaiba's hand tighten the grip on his fingers he looked up to his face to see it twisted in pain. Yugi cringed, he must be having a bad dream or he's seriously in pain. Not letting go of Kaiba's hand he slipped his shoes off by the heel and got up onto the bed. He straddled him before laying gently down on his chest to comfort him more. Relief sunk into him when he saw Kaiba's face lose all of the tension it had been holding before. He smiled at him before nestling into him. Yugi didn't realize how much he'd missed simply sleeping with him. Kaiba had been here for four days already, and that meant Yugi was sleeping alone at the mansion.

"Seto, why are you always so comfortable to sleep on?" he whispered to himself. Not expecting to hear a reply.

"Am I?"

Yugi flinched slightly from the surprise and quickly sat up while letting go of Kaiba's hand. When he saw that he was awake Yugi felt horrible for waking him up. "Seto… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up! I can leave if you want to sleep." Yugi admitted while getting up.

Before he could Yugi found hands over his knees. The grip not as strong as normal but strong enough to keep him down. Kaiba then glanced to the bedside table to see the flowers he then looked back at Yugi to glare slightly. "You know I hate flowers."

Yugi giggled. "But I thought they would lighten up the room, and they did!" he chimed happily. He then moved up onto his knees to lean over Kaiba and move his bangs out of the way to feel his forehead. He smiled when he didn't feel like he had a fever. "You don't feel hot. That's good!"

"But you are." Kaiba grew a smirk while moving his hands behind Yugi to grab his butt.

Yugi blushed deep red. "Seto!" he cried. "Can you not be horny for once?" He moved his arms down on either side of Kaiba's head while Kaiba's hands moved down to his thighs.

"No." he replied simply.

All of a sudden Yugi heard the door open. He glanced over to see a nurse standing in the doorway with shocked expression and blush over her face. Yugi felt embarrassment rush over him. "Uh…"

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything… I'll come back later." she mumbled before quickly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Yugi sighed slightly then gazed back at Kaiba who looked extremely amused by this. Yugi frowned slightly at him. "You know, if I didn't love you so much I would just get up and leave." Yugi admitted while frowning in displeasure at him.

Kaiba chuckled darkly. "I'd make you stay, even if you didn't love me you would stay. You've never been able to resist me."

Yugi gasped from the accusation though it was totally true. He's always been madly in love with him and his blue eyes. His expression then softened after a moment and he smiled sweetly. "Your right… I've been forever deeply in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you."

"And I've been in love with you ever since the first time we had sex." he said while gaining his trademark smirk once again.

Yugi stuck his tongue out at Kaiba. "No! remember on our forth date you said you loved me!"

"True, but only so I could get into your pants." Kaiba replied deviously. He then used his hands to slip them down Yugi's pants. "Like now." Kaiba leaned up to breathe in Yugi's ear. "I love you…" He muttered suggestively.

Yugi blushed but smiled while then pulling Kaiba's hands away from him since they were still weak from being sick. He then kissed Kaiba on the cheek and giggled at him. "No, not this time!" He admitted. "But I do know you really love me. Wont you say it honestly?"

Kaiba sat silent in protest.

"Come on! Please!" he chimed while placing his hands on Kaiba's chest and rubbing them up and down slowly. "Please…"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Alright fine! I love you!" he admitted.

Yugi smiled. "Forever?"

"Yes forever!" he growled.

"Forever and infinity?"

"… Yes, Forever and infinity."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise!"

"Yes."

"Double promise?"

"Yes!"

"Triple promise?"

"Yes, Yugi."

"Qua-"

Kaiba all of a sudden grabbed Yugi's hand that had the ring on it and pointed to it. "What does this mean to you?"

"That you love me…" Yugi trailed.

"Exactly, so that means I love you." Kaiba admitted a little hesitantly. He never felt comfortable saying it.

Yugi giggled. "I know! I just like hearing you say it." he then smiled cheekily.

Kaiba sighed ruggedly. "Sometimes Yugi… your too much work."


End file.
